Boboiboy Elemental Series
by animexwonder
Summary: Boboiboy elemental powers have distant personalities. Ever wondering how they interact with each other...Curious?
1. Don't get Tanah angry!

Author Note:

Hello guys! After the completion of Boboiboy Elemental Problems, I finally unhiatus Boboiboy Elemental Series! Yay!

Contrary to what others might think, Boboiboy Elemental Problems is not my first Boboiboy fanfiction, but this one, Boboiboy Elemental Series is actually my first Boboiboy fan fiction, surprised? I intended to edit some parts of the published chapters, or not... so if nothing changed in the chapter, please don't mind that too much...

For those who still don't know, I did published this fan fiction in wattpad under account Elementaluser.

Btw, this fanfiction is inspired from a Boboiboy short comic illustrated by ariieya_senpai, you can get works in her Instagram account.

I really like her short comic, and I can't help myself but to write one too. (The background story is similar to comic, but I altered the plot.)

And I do used references from certain episode of the series, so if you want a clear picture of what happened, you probably have to watch the episode first.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Setting: Boboiboy Galaxy (before Koko Ci came)

In one peaceful evening, Angin and Petir were seen resting at Tok Aba Kokotiam after finishing their chores, cleaning the cafe. Earlier, Boboiboy used his strongest move, the Triple Split move, to help Tok Aba today, so Petir and Angin were tasked to clean the cafe, while Tanah help with the delivery. The cafe was closed today so the cleaning process can be done smoothly.

With that said, they finished their chores early, they supposed to wait for Tanah to return from the delivery, and Angin began to feel bored as time passed by.

"Hey Petir, do you remember our fight in front of Tok Aba Kokotiam that happened in our second form before?" Angin smiled, remembering the said event. (S1 Ep11)

"Yeah, so?"

"We never finish that fight, did we?"

Petir can practically saw where this conversation led to.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Come on...I am super boring right now, and so do you. We have finished our chores anyway."

"What if Tanah returns?"

"Tanah went with Tok Aba and Ochobot to deliver Kokos right now. They won't be back near soon. Come on...I know you want to..."

Angin smiled deviously while said,

"Or, you actually afraid of losing to me?"

Petir blinking his eyes for one second, then he hold his cap, eyes hidden and rose from his seat,

"You want a fight, you got it."

"Yeah! Now that's what we talking about! Let's do this!"

"If Tanah get angry, I am blaming you."

"Come on, Tanah is such soft-kindhearted person. He will get angry like what? For five minutes?"

_You never seen Tanah got angry Angin__._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_An hour __later..._

"Your job is to clean the cafe, not to wreck it! I left you both for 15 minutes, and you already started a fight! What if the cafe is destroyed beyond repairs? What if you guys badly injured? Worse, other people get injured because of you?!"

"Tanah, we..."

"I am not finish yet! Shut up and listen! You guys are bla bla bla..."

Unfortunately for Angin and Petir, the delivery completed real fast, thanks to Tok Aba's motobike, and Tanah volunteered to check things at the cafe while Tok Aba and Ochobot went straight home to rest.

So Tanah caught them fought with each other (using their powers nonetheless) and the cafe was completely wrecked. Tanah's furious was indescripable. The cleaning process (again) was torture enough with Tanah's murderous glares, now they were forced to listen to Tanah's scolding.

"Petir..."

"What?"

"My poor ears..."

Tanah practically yelling at Taufan's ears. Maybe he knew Taufan was at faultto begin with. _Yup, Tanah nailed it._

"Served your right."

"My body is numb..."

"Me too..."

"Do Tanah really have to use 'Tanah Mencengkam' on us?"

"It's been 20 minutes now..."

"...and we need to show example to...are you two even listening?!"

"Ye..yes!"

Angin sighed as he listened more to Tanah's scolding (more like ranting actually) while he and Petir were trapped in Tanah's famous 'Tanah Mencengkam' move.

"This is worse than Tok Aba's Twisting Ear move."

Well, one thing they learned for sure.

_Never got Tanah angry ever again. _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**This is my first fanfiction based on Malay animation tv series. Please drop your reviews so that I can improve in my next chapters. (Yes, I intended to make this into oneshot series, depends on the reviews and supports)**


	2. Peter is really scary

Author Note:

Thank you for the lovely review, you really made my day.

This oneshot also inspired from a fanart I found in Pinterest. Btw, Boboiboy Daun is super cute. I barely hold myself while writing this fanfic. Kyaaa~~

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Setting: Boboiboy galaxy

Boboiboy Daun was alone at the lobby in TAPOPS Station. Earlier on, Boboiboy used his strongest move, the Triple Split move. Daun was summoned along with Petir and Api in a mission, and after that he managed to persuade Petir to let the split be for awhile as he wished to tend his alien plant collection.

Petir reluctantly agreed and then he was left with Api at the lobby while Petir and the others went to the control room for post-mission briefing.

Daun looked at the alien plants he collected during his missions. He loved collecting new type of plants each time they went to a new planet. The alien plants were quite fasinating and he learned so much about these plants. Maybe he can used these type of plants in his attacks, as some aliens were immune from Earth-based plant attacks. Api was long gone to who-know-where.

The Mop Aliens were very kind to help him cared the plants when he gone for missions. The Comander and Laksamana Tarung also didn't seem minded with the plants in TAPOPS Station. He was really happy, the plants were growing healthy.

"Hey Daun. What are you doing?"

Api greeted Daun with a smile. Daun smiled warily. It's not that Daun didn't like Api, they were practically the same person after all, but Api tended to cause troubles wherever he went. And the fire-elemental user near flamable plants were not a good combination.

"Hey. Nothing much, just tending to these plants. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I am bored. Let's go do something fun."

Daun frowned.

"No thanks, I usually ended up getting into troubles every time I followed you."

"Come on...You usually like to play."

"Well, I do, but I don't feel like to play right now."

"Aww...you are no fun." Api pouted, for about five seconds, before he leaped towards the exit door, probably to disturb other people. Daun sighed in relief. But his relief was in short-period when Api came back, with a bucket of water and some fertilizers.

"Let me help you tending the plants, okay?"

Daun eyed Api for a while before nodded in agreement. They both then continue to tend the plants in peace. Daun smiled fondly at Api. Api might usually caused troubles, often got other people in troubles too, but he knew that sometimes, Api can be helpful, in his own way.

"Oops."

A plant from Gurunda Planet was caught on fire.

_You just shattered my good impression of you Api._ A tick mark appeared on Daun's head. "Akar Menjalar!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Petir walked with the others to the lobby after the briefing. He streched his body in relief. Now he can't waited to meet those two, combined, had a nice meal and slept until tomorrow.

"Eh, Boboiboy Petir, where the other two of you?" Fang asked in curiosity.

"Daun said he want to tend the plants, Api I am not so sure, probably bothering Daun or the Mop Aliens."

"You should combined the moment we finished the mission. Remember the side effect if you splited too long?" Yaya said in disagreement.

"I know, but Daun want to tend the plants himself. Can you say no to Daun?"

The others nooded in agreement. No one have a heart to say no to Daun, not when he looked at them with shining eyes and spoke in soft voice child-like. Even Petir, who was known to be serious and strict, wasn't immune to Daun's cuteness. It was amazing and weird at the same time.

They arrived at the lobby and saw only destruction. Fire and roots everywhere, with the causes of destruction were rolling at the middle of the lobby, Daun and Api hitting each other with angry shouts.

"How dare you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I told you it was an accident! It's your fault for keeping such flammable plants in the first place!"

"DAUN! API! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Petir's voice boomed in the lobby, stuning Daun and Api's fight. Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang uncounciously step back from Petir, who looked like ready to kill someone. Small lightning sparked on his hands.

Daun then suddenly cried.

"Petir ...Api burnt my plants!"

"No! It was an accident! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"You are lying!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!"

Daun and Api shutted up quickly.

Petir looked at them with murderous glare.

"I don't care whose fault it was, now I want you two to clean up this place."

"But Petir..." Api tried to argue.

"Or you prefer me to throw some lightnings at you? Choose wisely. I don't mind either way." Petir emphesised his threat by summoning some lightnings in his hands.

With that said, both of them quickly got up and cleaned the place they destroyed in their fight in record time.

The others made mental note to not anger the lightning-elemental user.

_Man, Petir was really scary._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Any suggestion which Boboiboy should go next? Reviews are most definitely welcomed ;)**


	3. Let's play, Petir!

**Author Note:**

Any suggestion for the next oneshot is welcomed, just drop in the review.

This oneshot is inspired from the interaction between my brother and I long time ago. Ahh...good time indeed.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Poke._

A hand swatted the offending finger away.

_Poke._

"Daun..."

"Yes?"

"Stop it."

"Okay."

_Poke._

"That's it!" Both hands slammed on the table. "What do you want?!" Petir looked fuming was understatement. He was more looked like he ready to kill someone, specifically someone who was currently sat beside him.

Daun grinned. "I am bored."

"So? Go somewhere else and entertain yourselves. Stop bothering me."

"Okay."

Petir and Daun currently at living room, waiting for Tanah to come home. Today, Tok Aba asked Boboiboy to help him cleaned the storage room, but there was a sale in the supermarket.

Tok Aba usually waited for these times to buy groceries at lower prices, led to Boboiboy used his strongest power to do both tasks, accompanied Tok Aba to the supermarket and cleaned the storage room. Without being said, Tanah went with Tok Aba (Daun probably caused disaster at the supermarket or worse, disappear, and Petir was not patient enough to be in huge crowd. _You know what I meant_, _XD_) which then brought us to Petir being poked by Daun since they finished the chores already.

_Poke._

Petir took a deep breath. _Patient...Patient...Tanah would be back soon...Patient..._Petir looked at Daun and saw the puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Fine...What do you want to do?"

_Success! _Daun celebrated internally. "Let's play the new 'super duper very hard' puzzle that Mom and Dad sent us."

Petir raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we agreed to play with Ochobot later?"

"Ala...let's play now...I am sure Ochobot wouldn't mind...Please..." Another attack of Daun's puppy eyes. Petir sighed and nodded. _Yup, another success. _Daun grinned happily.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"I think this one is supposed to be here..." Daun put a piece with a picture of an incomplete tiger's body down on the puzzle board. More puzzle pieces spread on the table in the living room. Petir was concentrated to complete the hind part of the tiger.

"Petir, where is the head piece?"

"Here."

Petir smiled as he completed the puzzle with a tiger picture on it, "The tiger's tail is here and it's done. Huh. This is kinda fun."

"We only completed the picture of a tiger. There are seven other animals to complete. Let finish them all," Daun got more excited. Petir just smiled. This was kinda soothing, just sat down and relax.

Those two then proceed to complete the other parts of puzzle in peace.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tok Aba, Tanah and Ochobot walked into the living room with the groceries for the kitchen and cafe.

"Boboiboy, help me bring the groceries to the cafe later, okay?"

"Okay, but Tok, let me combine first with the others. It been too long already."

"Go on, I will just go to the kitchen to put these away. Come Ochobot."

"Okay Tok." Ochobot and Tok Aba went to the kitchen as Tanah looked around the living room.

"Petir, Daun, come on! Let's combi...Eh?!" Tanah scratched his head.

"What is it? Aahh! They have done the puzzle already! Not fair!" Ochobot came and dejectedly looked at the almost finished puzzle.

"He he he. I think they finished the chores early and it looks like Daun managed to persuade Petir to play. These guys..." Tanah chuckled while looked at Daun and Petir slept on the couch with puzzle pieces around them. It was impossible for anyone to persuade Petir to do something that childish like playing puzzle, well, Daun was an exception apparently.

"The puzzle..."

"Don't worry Ochobot, they are not able to finish the puzzle. We will play together later after I am combined. I might forget on how to do the puzzle as we kinda split quite long." Tanah patted Ochobot fondly.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Petir do look like a realible big brother, isn't he?**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Don't ignore Tanah

**Author Note:**

This one, inspired from a scene in Boboiboy Season 3 episode 25, it is a cool episode in my opinion.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy and the team got a mission from Comander Koko Ci, capture a group of criminals who managed to escape from TAPOPS's prison. It been three years since Boboiboy and his friends joined TAPOPS and now they had became more experienced and being trusted with more challenges missions.

And typical for our superheroes, troubles always accompanied them, in this case, trouble from the famous superhero himself. _Yup, from Boboiboy__, surprised? Not really. _He was chasing the leader of the criminals while the others were occupied with the minions, and used his strongest move, the Triple Split, summoning Air, Petir and Tanah as the criminal, a big scarred octupus-like alien, used a few of pirated power sphere Apibots. (Boboiboy Galaxy ep 19 about the power spheres piracy episode)

So, you might asked, what was the trouble that Boboiboy caused? Well, apparently Air was in his lazy mood and choose to sleep, in the middle of the fight nonetheless. Tanah had to repeatedly use 'Tanah Pelindung' to protect the sleeping Air from the criminal's attacks, a few close calls, and Petir had it enough.

"Air!" screamed Petir to the lazy bum who slept comfortably on his huge water drop. Air stirred a bit but then he continue to sleep.

"Wake up already, we are in the middle of a fight! Are you kidding me?"

"Five... minutes more...zzz..."

"Air!"

"...just...a...minute..."

"Wake up!"

"...zzz..."

A tick mark appeared on Petir's head.

"That's it." Petir summon a lightning bolt.

_ZAP!_

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Awake yet?" Petir smirked. Air, who already wide awake, summoned a big ball of water above his head.

_SPLASH!_

"Waahhh!"

Air chuckled at Petir wet form. Petir getting angry, small lightning sparked on his body.

"Why you!"

"What? You wanna fight?!" Air posed a boxing stand, with both fists in front of him.

"Guys, wait..." Tanah tried to stop the incoming fight, but it seems Petir and Air have ignored Tanah's presence altogether.

"Bring it on!" Petir readied his lightning blades.

"Please stop..." Tanah tried again to stop the pointless fight, at the same time he was in a pinch position, defending himself and the two useless idiots, I meant, his counterparts, from the pirated Apibots ferocious attacks. The criminal saw that Boboiboy have problem with his counterparts and seized the opportunity to defeat the famous TAPOPS agent.

"Come on!" Air summoned a huge wave.

" Stop! We are in..."

_Zap!_

_SPLASH!_

"...the middle of..."

"Hiyyaaa!!!!"

"You are finish!!!!"

_ZAP!_

_SPLASH!_

"...capturing the criminal," Tanah looked annoyed, seeing Air and Petir continue to fight, and ignoring his words. A tick mark appeared on Tanah's forehead. _Oh Uh._

"Golem Tanah! Golem Naga Tanah!"

_CRASH!_

Two earth golems suddenly appeared, took hold on Air and Petir respectively, stopping their fight. An earth dragon golem destroyed all the pirated Apibots in instant and encircled the criminal who cowered in fear.

"I told you to stop many times, but you didn't listen. Now, if I hear another arguing from either of you, let just say Ujian Kental TAPOPS is a child's play compare to what I have in mind. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Air and Petir replied simultaneously, head down in shame.

Tanah then turned to the criminal who looked like at the verge of collapsing, well, maybe because of the giant earth dragon growled at him dangerously.

"And you!"

The criminal whelp in surprised.

"Ye...Yes?"

"Don't waste my time. You want to surrender or what?"

"Yes sir, I will surrender sir."

"Good. Now, sit down and shut up. I have something to say to you."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fang and the others arrived at the scene a bit later, the criminal was bowing and sitting on the ground in obedient, looked kinda restless but too scared to move, while Tanah was in the middle of lecturing the criminal. To be honest, it kinda weird to see a big scarred alien criminal being lectured by a cute faced teenager. (**A/N: Just imagine that for a while...Yup. It is weird, and cute too XD)**

Near them there were two earth golems, holding Air and Petir respectively (the earth dragon was dismissed earlier). Tanah then noticed their presences and waved at them happily.

"Oh, hi guys. I managed to capture the leader. Let's go back to the station."

Tanah motioned the criminal to follow him. Surprisingly, the criminal followed him obediently without any resistance. The golems also followed their creator while dragging Air and Petir with them. Apparently Tanah had decided not to let them go anytime soon.

Gopal, Fang, Ying and Yaya looked at scene and at each other, Tanah seems to act weirdly. His smiles looked...dangerous. _Scary._

After they reached the spaceship and secured all the prisoners in the holding cells, Fang turned to Tanah who still not combined with the other two, and still not dismiss the earth golems who still holding Air and Petir.

"Erm...Tanah..." Fang scratched his head.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Why there are two earth golems holding Air and Petir?"

"No reason. Do you want to join them?"

"Err...No..."

"Then start the engine and take off to the station now."

"Ye...Yes sir!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**For no reason, I really like to imagine how Tanah react when he loss his temper. Even Fang scared of him. LOL. ****Don't forget to review!**


	5. Experiment

Author Note:

Another chapter inspired from a short comic by ariieya_senpai.

The use of the characters and idea is the same, I just tweaked the plot and change the background a bit. I really like that short comic that I can't stop myself from writing this story. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Can I play with this?"

"No."

"What about this?"

"No."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am dancing, see?" Cahaya sarcasticly answered.

"But you are repairing the radio."

"I am glad your eyes are okay. Now, shut up and let me finish this."

"Okay."

Api kept his mouth shut, for five seconds before he asked, "Can I go outside?"

"NO!"

Api pouted, he looked into the toolbox again and asked, "Can I play with this?"

Cahaya sighed, tried to calm himself before he _accidently_ disintigerate his hyperactive conterpart with 'Tembakan Optikal Cahaya'. No...Tanah will have his head if that happen.

Cahaya was currently repairing Tok Aba's old radio, peacefuly **if**the famous troublemaker was not breathing down on his neck. Api was currently messing with the toolbox on the table, the reason why the table at the living room was a disaster.

Ochobot noticed that Boboiboy's side effect of using his strongest move, the Triple-Split, was decreased since he use the new watch, so Ochobot was conducting an experiment to see how long Boboiboy can split into three without the side effect occured. With that said, Tanah, Cahaya and Api were summoned.

The experiment was conducted with a condition, that he must not wandering around to avoid another chaos like before by his amnesia if it happen, hence Cahaya and Api was stuck at home, while Tanah was helping Tok Aba at the cafe.

Its been three hours already, and no sign of side effect. Tanah tasked Cahaya to babysit Api from causing trouble, although Cahaya was this close to blast his hyperactive counterpart to outer space. _Seriously, can he shut up for at least one minute?!_

"Can I play with this?"

"No. For the last hundred time I tell you, put it back on the table."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why you can use those and I can't?That is not fair."

"Life is never fair. Live with it."

"I am bored..."

"Just watch the tv or go to sleep, Api. I am trying to work here."

"But I am too bored to sleep."

"Go entertain yourself then. Preferably away from me."

"But you said I can't go outside, and I am bored. Can I help you with the radio? Please?" Api looked at Cahaya with a puppy eyes that almost as efficient as Daun's. _Almost._

Cahaya sighed. "Fine. Just stay here and pass me the tools then. Quietly."

Api smiled happily and held a screwdriver to Cahaya. He then noticed a few boxes neatly arranged at the corner of the room.

"Hey, what with these boxes?"

He opened one of the boxes and a gleam flashed on his eyes.

"Chocolates!"

"Don't touch it if you value your life. Tanah already forbid you to eat that remember? These chocolates are for Uncle Kumar. Tok Aba put them there to be delivered this evening. So stay away from those boxes, you got that?," warned Cahaya.

"Fine." Api walked away from the boxes, yet his eyes gleamed with excitement.

_Why I felt that something bad will happen?_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cahaya can't find the last screw. No other way, he need to get the spare in the storeroom. "I am going to the storeroom and get something. Don't touch anything."

"Okay."

Api sounded a little too happy. Cahaya shaked his head and walked to the storeroom at the back.

_A few minutes later..._

"Why Tok Aba put the spare screws at the top of the shelve? It must be Ochobot...Wait, where is that troublemaker?" Cahaya walked into the living room, scratching his head as he saw the absent of the fire element. He then noticed the empty boxes at the corner of the room. Empty chocolate boxes.

"Oh uh."

An explosion was heard at the backyard.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the backyard..._

"WOOHHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME! I FEEL GREAT! MUAHAHAHAHA! LET'S PLAY! WHO WANT TO SEE FIREWORKS??!!!"

"Great. I am totally doomed." Cahaya looked at Api who turned insane, the sugar high in effect after consumed the ridicolous amount of chocolate, jumping around while juggling three dangerous looking fire balls. Several Tok Aba's flower pots were burning as well as the small shed.

"Cahaya."

"Eepp!" Cahaya exclaimed in shock, Tanah murderous auras leaking everywhere. Unfortunate timing indeed, the explosion was so big, it can be heard from the cafe. Tok Aba was seen lying on the ground, fainted after saw his backyard being burnt, as Ochobot nervously faned the unconcious elderly.

"EXPLAIN. NOW."

"Err...It's not my fault?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Poor Cahaya...****Api and chocolate equal to totally disaster. Agree?**


	6. Training incident

**Author Note:**

This chapter inspired from Boboiboy Season 1 episode 11. It is a funny episode, a real discovery on how dangerous Yaya's biscuits are.

Warning: Contains blood and angst.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Come on Api, you can do better than this! My earth wall is not that hard!" shouted Tanah, while standing through Api's rapid fire attacks with an earth wall in front of him. Api smirked. _You challenged me, huh? All right, challenge accepted!_

"I am just warming up! Get ready to feel the heat! Bebola Api!"

"Argh!"

Two huge fire balls went straight through Tanah's earth wall, thick dust covered the area. Api jumped down after delivering his attack, his smirk was gone, as he was craning his neck to see Tanah's whereabout. The shout of pain that he heard earlier was a real concern. _Did Tanah hurt badly?_

Dust in the air began to clear up, and Api can see Tanah stood still, his rock-gloved arms in defend position, covering his face. Tanah suddenly collapsed on one knee, hands flat on the floor, supporting his body upright.

"Tanah! Are you okay?!" Api ran towards Tanah, freakily checked him over for injuries. Tanah was panting a little, apparently he managed to deflect Api's powerful attack, but failed to get out unscathed. His right arm was burnt, even with the protection of the earth gloves.

"I am fine, just a small burn. That was a good attack, but you need to adjust the amount of power in your attack, no need to use a lot of energy in one simple attack. And also, think about hitting the weak spots instead of attacking with brunt strength."

Tanah covered the injury with his left hand and smiled to Api. Api looked at Tanah's dismissal of his injury shockingly.

"Small burn?! That is a big burn! Forget about training, you need to get that treated!"

"It's okay, it is part of training after all. Now, do the attack again, but try to hit the weak spots." Tanah slowly stood, readied himself to summon another earth wall. The injury now visible as Tanah removed his left hand from it. Api saw the area of injury covered in red blisters, fortunately no blood present. Api quickly put his hands on Tanah's shoulders, pushed him gently to be seated on the floor.

"What are you doing? Stand down! That is a serious injury Tanah, you must get that treated first, or we can combined and treat the injury after that."

"It's fine. I suffered much worse than this before. Stop pestering me." Tanah waved Api's concern.

Api, on the other hand, was furious with Tanah's lack of concern about his own injury. "No! You must to treat it! You did said to be before that every injury is serious no matter how small that is! Let's go to the infirmary or you want me to tell Petir?"

"What? There is no need to tell Petir anything! I am fine!"

"No need to tell me what?" Petir asked suddenly. He saw the commotion between Tanah and Api during his spar with Fang, so he and Fang came to see what happened.

"Nothing! Api just being childish and now we need to go back to the training! Let's go, Api!" Tanah snapped, tried to stand up, but being pushed down by Api gently. Petir looked at Api, searching for answer why the earth element, who well-known for his indefinite patient, snapped.

"Childish?! Petir, Tanah is injured. I told him to get it treated, but he refused. Now who is the childish one?" Api said, hoping that Petir can persuaded the sturborn earth element.

Petir swiftly turned his attention to Tanah, grabbed his right arm and inspected the injury carefully. Tanah getting mad (a shock really, considering how he rarely got mad), snatched his arm from Petir harshly.

"Stop it! For the last time, I am fine, go back to the training!"

"No! You hurt! Either you get that check out, or we combined and Fang will get our butt to the infirmary! Your choice!" Api was annoyed at Tanah's sturborness.

"Fang! If you drag me to the infirmary after we combined, I will send a earth dragon golem after you! "

"Err..." Fang took a step backward. Petir sighed.

"Fang, ignore him. He is too soft to do that to you. Go get Yaya, maybe she can drag him using her gravity power."

"You planned this, right?! You just don't want to train with me! I am the weakest after all!" accused Tanah suddenly pointing his finger to Api. Api cocked his head confusely. _What? Where is that come from?_

"And you! You think you can order me around?! You always like 'It just Tanah, he is too soft' or 'Tanah is mad? Nah...he will get over it in five seconds. Just ignore him'. You all think I am useless, right?! Right?!" Tanah began to stress out and said nonsense. Petir looked at Tanah with concern look. "I never said all that Tanah. What on earth are you talking about?"

Tanah seem not heard any of what Petir said, mumbling to himself. "You all laughing at me. I am not fast, I don't have any cool moves, nor the bad guys are afraid to me. I am just a burden. You all are better without me."

"Tanah, stop it! We never think less of you!" Api held Tanah's shoulders, tried to get his point accross, but Tanah seems to be in other world already. He kept mumbling 'Useless element' , 'No good' , 'Failure' to himself.

Petir massaged his forehead in confusion. _What on earth is going on?_

Fang looked at the situation became much worse. "I will go get Yaya." Fang quickly ran out of the training room as fast as he can, maybe the gravititional manipulator can help with Tanah's out-of-ordinary situation. The shadow manipulater then saw his target, who was walking out of the cafeteria with her best friend, Ying. Gopal was nowhere to be seen, probably still eating in the cafeteria.

"Yaya!"

Yaya looked at Fang who ran towards her, stopped in front of her while panting, tried to suck air into his burning lungs.

"Fang? Don't you have training session with Boboiboy?"

"Ye...yeah. Tha...that's the problem. He went crazy."

"Who?" Yaya looked at Ying, who shrugged her shoulder curiously.

"Boboiboy! He splited into three, and Tanah is hurt during his training with Api, but refuse to go to the infarmary, Petir and Api are now persuading him to get it treated, but Tanah threaten me to attack me with earth dragon golem, so Petir asked me to get you, you can use your power to drag...I mean, to bring Tanah to the inframary. Then Tanah begin to said nonsense things, about being weak and failure." explained Fang in one breath.

"What? How can he..."

An explosion cut Yaya's speech, the explosion sound from the training room. Fang looked at Yaya and Ying in concern.

"We need to go, NOW."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Tanah! Don't be so sturborn! You are hurt! You can exaggerate the injury if you continue like this!" Petir shouted.

Api looked at Tanah who, in his opinion, has gone crazy. Tanah ignored his and Petir pleadings to get treatment, summoned three earth golems, and attacked him and Petir.

"You all just want to get rid of me! You think I will just surrender myself to you?! Not a chance! Earth Golems! Attack!"

"Tanah! Wait for a moment!"

"Please listen to us!"

Api just dodged the golems, as well as Petir. They didn't delivered any attack as they didn't want Tanah to get injured, well, more than he already was. Api and Petir had no choice but to dodge the golems, and try to find the opening available, but failed, even with the golem's slow movements, well, slower than Api and Petir. Even that, Api and Petir still failed to get past the golems to get to Tanah. Tanah's defense was known to be absolutely hard to past through, and right now, Tanah was going all out.

A few minutes later, the golems began to move sluggishly, apparently Tanah's injury finally took a toll on him, as he was breathing heavily, his feet shaking to remain in standing position. Petir noticed Tanah's condition worsen, shouted, "Tanah! You are really hurt! Stop this! You will collapse if this continues!"

"Tanah! Please listen to us!" Api worried about Tanah, it was his fault that Tanah got injured in the first place.

"Shut up! I will not stop! Why you keep bothering me?! Leave me alone! I will not let you get to Ochobot!"

"Tanah! We are not the bad guys! Ochobot is safe!"

"Liar!" Api looked at Petir, concern visibily on their faces. _What to do..._

One of the golem suddenly smashed itself loudly against the floor, caused a thick dust covering the air. The other two golems then ran towards Api and Petir, and threw themselves at their direction. Api and Petir dodged, causing the golems being smashed on the floor, creating more thick dust.

Api and Petir saw Tanah breathing heavily in the middle of the training room after the dust disappeared, he held his head down, it looked like ge finally calmed down. The constant movement while controlling the golems earlier caused his previously injured arm to start bleeding, and that was not a good sign. _They need to get Tanah to the infarmary fast, but how?_

"Tanah?" Petir walked towards Tanah slowly. Tanah looked up, his face frown angrily.

"Go away!" Tanah growled. Petir taken aback in shock. Api had his mouth opened in disbelief. _He growled?_

Petir looked at Tanah's behaviour, glaring and snorting angrily, like a wounded wild animal. Petir decided to take a different approach.

"Your arm is bleeding. We need to stop the bleeding fast. Let me help you," said Petir softly to Tanah. Tanah looked at Petir, having heard Petir's soft voice. Api began to move towards Tanah's direction, when Tanah suddenly cried, "No! Stay back!"

"It's okay, he did hurt you, isn't he? Don't worry, he will not hurt you anymore. Focus on me, let me help you." Petir signed Api to move away and let him handled this. He then saw Fang, Yaya and Ying arrived at the training room, eyes wide in shock when they saw the sheer destruction happened in the training room, earth rubbles everywhere, both Api and Petir covered in dust and bruises, with Tanah's right arm bleeding as he was standing shakingly in the middle of the room.

Api slowly went towards Fang, Yaya and Ying, explaining what happened before they came. Petir looked Tanah's eyes on the newcomers, he quickly distract Tanah's attention, fearing another meltdown from Tanah. His body was sore from the bruises, and he definitely refused to endure another tag game with earth golems.

"Tanah, don't worry, they are just Fang, Yaya and Ying, they are our friends, they are here to help you. I am here to help you. Just focus on me, okay? No one is going to hurt you anymore."

A few seconds which felt like eternity by Petir, he finally reached Tanah. He stood in front of Tanah, and check him over. Tanah's eyes looked glassy, heavily breathing with blood dripped from his bleeding arm. Petir cover the wound, pressed hard to stop the bleeding. He then gently lowered Tanah into sitting position, let Tanah leaned on him while he remained the pressure on the wound. He saw Fang and Api ran towards them with a first aid kit, as Yaya and Ying left the room, probably to report to the commander about the incident.

"No..." Tanah weakly tried to pry Petir's hand from his bleeding arm, but Petir held on, spoke softly to Tanah, hoping to calm down the earth element.

"It's okay, you will be fine. Just rest."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about that. It is not your fault." Petir smiled. "You are not weak, in fact, you are the strongest among us. You always take care of us, now let us take care of you, okay?"

Tanah hummed. His was too tired to respond anything to Petir. His vision was getting darker, probably from the blood loss. He heard Fang and Api worried voices, and felt that he was being lowered into laying position. His arm was really hurt, as he moaned in pain. He heard Petir's soft voice, he never knew Petir can spoke softly like that, it was really nice. His counciousness then faded into darkness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"How can Tanah suddenly went crazy like that?" Commander Koko Ci asked while looking at Tanah uncouncious form. Fang managed to stop the bleeding after Tanah collapsed. Tanah got four stitches, and his wound was bandaged. He was heavily sedated, as he did woke up earlier in panic and tried to run from the medical room.

"We are as confuse as you are actually." Fang answered.

Ochobot scanned Tanah's uncouncious body. "I detect an unknown mineral in his body."

"Unknown mineral?"

"Yeah. Did he ate or drank anything before the incident?" asked Ochobot.

"Oh! I think I know the cause Tanah went crazy!" Everyone looked at Api curiously.

"What is it Api?" asked Gopal.

"We all eat something before the training, remember? Yaya's biscuits."

"You are saying Yaya's biscuits cause Tanah became crazy?"

"Exactly!"

"How rude! I can bake good biscuits now, you know!"

"Yalo, we all ate Yaya's biscuits too, but we did not went crazy like Tanah." Ying said in defending her best friend. Yaya's skill in baking biscuits had been improved, as this was the first time Ying can ate her biscuits without ill side-effects. Though the effort for the first bite was a mental torture. Ying was surprised when the biscuit tasted normal, and then everyone raced to eat the biscuits. (**A/N: Ying was nominated as the first person to taste Yaya's biscuits through majority votes. Poor Ying. Or is it luck?)**

"What did you put in your biscuits anyway? There must be something that can make Tanah acted like that." asked Petir.

"The usual ingredient. Oh, I did put some alien flour too, since I ran out of the flour that I brought from Earth."

"We all eat alien food too, but never harm us before."

Nut asked Yaya, "Erm, which flour that you used exactly?"

"That red one on the shelf in the kitchen."

Nut snapped his fingers. "I knew it."

"Huh?"

"The red flour you used is the flour made from rocks originated from Planet Volcano **(A/N: It's an alien flour, so I think it is not weird)**. No wonder Tanah went crazy like that. The mineral in the flour is said can make rock aliens went hallucinating or being out of control if digested, and also really hard to make, which is why it is not well-known in public. The flour actually only to be used in Laksamana Tarung's meals, as he requested his meals like that for some reasons." Nut explained.

"Oh, I don't know. I never expect that because of the flour, Tanah became like this."

"But Yaya's biscuits are delicious! I surprise you didn't decorate your biscuits in shapes like you always do, just the regular round-shaped."

"What? I did decorated my biscuits like always. The round-shaped biscuits are made by Shielda. She is the one who suggested to use the red flour in the first place."

"Wait, we actually ate Shielda's biscuits?"

_So, where is Yaya's biscuits?_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**They managed to avoid Yaya's biscuits miraculously, no harm done, except for Tanah. Poor him.**

**I tried to make this hilarious as best as I can, but yeah...Don't know if you like it or not... I just hope for the best when I uploaded this chapter... I made three different stories actually, but all ended up in tragedy ( The ideas are funny! How can those ended up in tragedy after I finished writing them is beyond me.) Well, those stories will never reached your eyes (probably). So, what do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to review!**


	7. Prank

Author Note:

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Hi, guys! So this chapter is the mark of unhiatus this fanfic. Hooray! Anyway, in the mist of this dangerous virus season, the Covid-19, I hope you guys are well and don't forget to listen to the government's orders, okay? Take care of yourself and others, and do our part in stopping the spread of Covid-19!

One of the fanfic that I wrote last year... Can't really remember why I wrote this one actually...

**Warning**: possible of OOC, blood and violence actions.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Setting: Some times after Boboiboy Galaxy episode 11

"Now, you two better behave. If I find a single burn mark or any signs of fights, there will be punishment. Have I made myself clear?"

Tanah looked at the elemental powers duo in front of him as he stand in front of the opened door with Ochobot and Tok Aba waiting outside the house.

"Yes, Tanah."

"Hn."

"Good. We will be back later this evening. Have fun!" Tanah closed the door.

A few seconds of silence as Petir and Api looked at each other, then at the closed door.

Petir then sighed in annoyance. "Remind me why we have to do this again?"

"Don't know... What was Tanah saying earlier? A theraphy?"

"I don't see how seeing your ridiculous face is theraphy." Petir casted Api a deadpan look.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, or have your hearing decreased because of the constant yelling?" Petir smirked at Api's red face.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"You asked for it." Api summoned a fireball in each of his hand while Petir summoned his lightning blades calmly. "Heh, bring it on."

The door abruptly opened, Tanah looked inside with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Erk!"

"Waahh!"

Petir and Api frozen on the spot, looked at Tanah nervously. I thought he was already gone?!

"Seriously...I just left you two alone precisely for 15 seconds and you start yelling at each other. Sigh...What am I gonna do with you two?" Tanah sighed, massaging his forehead.

Obviously, those two were being lectured by Tanah for a half-hour, before they were saved by Tok Aba's request for them to help him at the cafe.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

So you might asked, what happened? For quite some time, Boboiboy realized that his elemental powers were not...friendly with each other, especially Petir and Api. Two weeks ago, for some unknown reasons, Petir and Api kept bickering with each other (read: fighting) every time they were summoned. Last week, the TAPOPS's training room was destroyed during the sparring sessions with those two. Admiral Tarung got furious. Whose idea that suggest those two hotheads to be included in sparring sessions again? Oh yeah, Fang. That guy... I was grounded from the sparring session for a week!

It became more serious when those two kept fighting in the middle of the missions, Boboiboy was afraid that one day they might hurt the others as well as jeopardizing the missions.

So, Boboiboy thought it was a good idea to practice, leaving Petir and Api alone with each other for a certain period of time, hoping those two can put their differences aside and tolerate with each other.

With help from Tok Aba and Ochobot, he (Tanah) tried to leave them alone in the house. Obviously, that plan failed miserably.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tanah scratched his head, his mind racking for ideas how to stop Petir and Api from their neverending brawls as he watched the said elements helping Tok Aba around the cafe, glaring at each other. He then sighed dejectedly.

"Why with the long face?"

"Tok Aba..."

Tok Aba put a cup of ice chocolate in front of Tanah, before he sat down beside his grandson, and looked at his grandson's counterparts, who were about to clash ,if the lightning sparks and small fire that appeared on their hands indicated anything else. A single glare from Tanah was enough to stop them both. Tok Aba chuckled.

Tok Aba heard Tanah sighed again. He's been doing it a lot these days apparently.

"Those two...since two weeks ago, they keep on fighting each other, even in missions. I am afraid that one day they might hurt themselves or the others, but I don't know what to do to keep them from fighting."

"I see you can stop them with a single glare, I don't see why you are worried about them."

"Well, they behave much better while I am around, also probably because of you are here too. But when I am not summoned, they cause troubles with their fights. Three days ago, I was banned from joining missions after they blew up a building, Commander Koko Ci asked me to settle their unnecessary brawls or I can't summoned them in missions anymore until this problem is solved. I need them as they are the most capable attackers," said Tanah with eyes casted down.

"So thats why you are the only one who can come home." Tok Aba nodded in understanding. He was quite surprised when Boboiboy suddenly arrived yesterday, alone.

"Yeah, the others still need to complete the assigned missions. Fang is helping them in my stead right now."

"Can't Ochobot do anything? Your power came from him after all." Tok Aba looked at the said yellow power sphere who was cleaning some cups behind the counter. Today was a slow day, probably has anything to do with the two scowling elemental powers in front of his cafe.

Tanah shook his head, "Ochobot already scanned the watched and he didn't find anything wrong with it. He suspected that the fights between Petir and Api has something to do with my emotions, but I don't feel anything weird."

Tok Aba and Tanah went silent, with Tanah occasionally glaring at Api and Petir to stop them from starting a fight.

"Well, they are both you, right?"

"I know that, and I am sure they know that too. It's just...why do they keep on fighting like that?"

"Well, even when they fight each other, I am sure they can work together when needed, right?"

"Um..."

"Tell me, did any of your missions fail because of those two?"

"Well, no..."Tanah hated to admit but despite the fight, Petir and Api did get the job done.

Tok Aba patted Tanah's back softly. "You are my grandson, all of you. No matter how different your personality between each of you, you're still Boboiboy, and can make the right decision in the right time. I believe in you."

"I guess you are right. Thank you Atok."

Tok Aba just smiled.

"Heh, to think the famous TAPOPS agent is now a lowly cafe worker!"

A gruff voice startled Tanah and Tok Aba. A scarred blue-faced alien was standing with laser guns in his hands. Tanah looked at the alien in recognition. Wait a minute, isn't that the alien that we captured in a mission five days ago?

Tanah stand defensively in front of Tok Aba.

"How did you get here? The TAPOPS's prison is supposed to hold you until you get transported to your planet's prison."

"Heh, that crack place you called as prison can't hold me forever. And now, time for revenge."

The alien shoot a few laser bullets at Tok Aba, but Tanah quickly summoned an earth wall to protect Tok Aba.

Tanah then ran towards the other side, trying to draw his attention from Tok Aba as far as possible, and attacked him.

"Tanah Jerakah!"

The alien simply dodged the earth spikes that appeared on the ground. Tanah turned to Tok Aba.

"Atok! Get out of here!"

The alien aimed at Tanah.

"Boboiboy!"

"Tanah Pelindung!"

"Arrgh!"

Tanah managed to shield himself with an earth wall, but the bullet managed to shatter a small piece of rock from his earth wall and hit his head, effectively rendering him unconscious. Tok Aba ran towards his unconscious grandson, concern visible on his face as he saw some blood on Tanah's forehead. He knelt beside Tanah and shaked his body, tried to wake him up.

"Boboiboy! Wake up!"

"Ha ha ha. That's all you got? Too easy."

The alien took aim at Tok Aba who protectively covered Tanah with his own body. "Now, it's your turn."

The alien shoot. As the bullet almost hit Tok Aba, a lightning bolt suddenly intercept it.

"What?"

Petir jumped in front of Tok Aba and Tanah, glanced at Tanah's uncouncious form as Api knelt down to check on Tok Aba and Tanah for injuries.

"Atok, are you okay?"

Tok Aba nodded but he looked down grimly. "I am fine, but Tanah is hurt."

Api saw Tanah's bleading forehead and then eyed the alien in anger. How dare he?

Api then stand up with his hands burning with fire. He took a step forward before Petir's voice stopped him.

"Api, take Tok Aba and Tanah to safety. Come back after you're done."

Api opened his mouth, tried to argue but Petir shook his head. Tanah is hurt. Now is not the time.

Api sighed. "Okay."

Api gently lifted Tanah on his back with Tok Aba's help, and then led them away from the occuring fight between Petir and the fugitive alien to hide in Tok Aba's cafe, below the counter.

"Stay here Tok, take care of Tanah. We will teach that alien a lesson." Api stood up to walk away before Tok Aba called.

"Api."

Api paused in his steps and turned around. "Yes Tok?"

"Are you two going to be okay? Please don't fight with each other again."

"We won't Atok, don't worry. Now is not the time for that. Besides, the fight's just us messing around.

Tok Aba narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Your fight is a prank?! Do you know how worried Tanah is when you fight each other? What would Tanah say if he know about this?"

Api gulped, "Erk! Please don't tell him Tok! We're just messing around. I promise that we will never ever fight each other again!" Api knelt down, begging Tok Aba to keep the secret. It was fortunate that Tanah was uncouncious, or he would be in big, no, huge trouble. Tok Aba shook his head in disbelief.

"Hmph! Go help Petir fight with that alien first!"

"Okay Tok!"

Api came back to help Petir, though that wasn't necessary actually. The fugitive alien apparently barked worse than his bite, as he was defeated in just three minutes. Not to mention he was against two of the most ferocious fighters who was extremely pissed at him in the moment.

"Please, have mercy on me. I promise I will not escape from prison anymore for the rest of my life! I swear!" The alien was laying on his stomach, begging for mercy. In his last fight with the famous TAPOPS Agent five days ago, he never saw these two elemental powers as Boboiboy only used Tanah to capture him. I never know Boboiboy has these fearsome powers. No wonder the criminals in TAPOPS's prison look scared when I mentioned Boboiboy's name.

"Mercy you said?!" Api summoned fire on his both hands.

"You hurt one of us, attempt to hurt our grandfather, and you dare to ask for mercy?!" Petir summoned a lightning blade.

""In your dreams!""

Petir swang his lightning sword as well as Api swang his fire fist at the alien. The alien closed his eyes. I am dead!

"Petir! Api! Enough!"

The lightning blade and the fire fist were a mere inch from the alien's face. He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see the blade and fist in front of his face before abruptly faint out of fear.

Petir and Api looked up and saw Tanah slowly walked towards them supported by Tok Aba, one hand held a cloth on his forehead to stop the bleeding, it was a fortunate that the cut on his forehead was shallow. Tok Aba let Tanah sat on one of the stool as he asked Ochobot to go get some ice for his grandson's swelling forehead. Tanah put the cloth on the table as he felt the bleeding has stopped before spoke to his counterparts sharply.

"That is enough. Contact Fang and let him know that the fugutive alien has been successfully captured."

"But Tanah...?!"

"Contact him. Now. And no more harm on that alien in this point forward. Api, tie him up. In the meantime , clean this place up."

Tanah watched those two grumbled following his orders. Ochobot came back with the ice and put it gently on Tanah's head. Tanah sighed in relief, feeling the coldness of the ice ease his throbbing head.

"You know, Atok?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you are right."

"I told you so, didn't I?"

"He he he...You are awesome, Tok!"

Tok Aba then whispered something on Tanah's ear before he went back to his cafe with a smile.

"Be back before dinner, okay? I put some aspirin on the counter, take them later okay? Say hi to Fang for me. Come on Ochobot."

"Okay Tok!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ochobot hovered beside Tok Aba as they walked back home from the cafe. "Atok, what did you whisper at Tanah earlier?"

Tok Aba grinned.

"Nothing." Ochobot looked unconvinced.

"I will tell you later. Though I never knew the elemental powers you gave to Boboiboy can be quite mischievous."

Ochobot scratched his head, not understanding what Tok Aba meant as the old man laughed.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Meanwhile at the cafe...

Tanah then turned back to his counterparts who were fulfilling his earlier orders.

"By the way, I heard that the fights between you two were actually a prank. Is that true?"

"Erk!"

Api and Petir were frozen on their spots, unable to say anything.

Petir mouthed to Api, 'Did you tell him?'

'Are you crazy? Of course not! Well... I might tell Atok earlier, but he promised not to tell Tanah!'

'Did he said that he promised?'

'Err, no...'

Petir mentally slapped his forehead.

'Great. We are totally doomed.'

Tanah slowly stood up, put the ice on the table and walked towards those two, still frozen. The heachache that he felt earlier has miraculously disappeared.

"I expected Api to do that, as he is in league with Angin, but Petir as well? I'm lost for words."

"Tanah, we can explain..." Petir tried to come up with an explaination but Tanah has summoned two earth golems.

Api nervously asked as the earth elemental power went silent.

"Tanah?"

A few seconds later, Tanah spoke darkly,

"You already teach that alien a lesson..." The golems loomed towards Petir and Api, "Now is your turn."

Petir scrambled to move away from the golems,

"Wait! Tanah, you are hurt!"

Tanah grinned. "That is why I know you two will not attack me. Now stand still and endure this like a man!"

"NO!!!!!!!!"

After that day, Petir and Api never fought against each other as prank, nor even thinking to prank Tanah, ever again.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Hopefully those two have learned their lessons. And poor Boboiboy to deal with the headache afterwards. Sometimes having elemental powers is truly tiresome.**


	8. Experiment 2 (Part 1)

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Another experiment by Ochobot... why not?

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Just as the title said, in previous experiment, we can see that it was a total failure, ended with Api became hyperactive for four hours straight after consuming three boxes of chocolate and Cahaya was scolded by Tanah. After combined, Boboiboy suffered from a mild headache for two days, and Ochobot was labored by Tok Aba to fix his backyard, since the whole incident happened because of Ochobot's experiment in the first place.

Anyway, a few weeks later after the first experiment, Ochobot suggested another experiment, this time with Fang as babysitter, errr... I meant as watcher **(A/N: Meh...same thing).** So, in one peaceful morning, Tanah, Api and Daun were summoned.

Tanah, as usual, accompanied Tok Aba to town for shopping (golems were very useful in heavy-lifting, meaning Tok Aba can shopping a lot in one go), leaving Api and Daun under Fang's care (not that he had anything to do while he was on Earth after all).

Tanah turned to the troublemaker duo at the front door while waiting for Tok Aba to get ready, "You two better behave. Api, no playing with anything related to fire in the house, and Daun, no wandering around alone nor with Api. If I know you both do any kind trouble, you can kiss the ice-cream that I plan to buy goodbye, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Tanah." Api and Daun said in unison with a smile. Tanah rose an eyebrow. Suspicious.

"Promise me that you two will neither cause any trouble nor use your powers unreasonably."

"We promise."

"Promise me that you will not fight each other, or attempt to do any chores in the house."

"We promise."

"Promise me not to-"

"We promise."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"We know you worry about us, Tanah." Daun smiled brightly, "We know what we should and shouldn't do already, we are from the same person after all! So don't worry, everything will be just fine!"

_That's exactly what I am worrying about._

Tanah sighed before he turned to Fang who was standing behind the troublemaker duo.

"I am counting on you, Fang. Keep an eye of them both at all times."

Fang nodded, already being informed the accident happened a few weeks ago. "I know. Anyway, how long will this experiment gonna take?"

Ochobot answered, "For half of the day. Before this, Boboiboy never split more than a few hours, so let see how this goes. Though we probably won't go that long, but if any of those two have signs of memory loss, contact us immediately."

"Okay."

Tok Aba patted Fang's shoulder before he walked out of the house, "Okay Fang, I will make you some carrot soup for dinner. So I am counting on you to take care of the house."

Fang's eyes lit up at the mention of carrot soup. "You can count of me, Tok. I will guard the house with my life!"

Api and Daun waved their hands happily at the departing group.

"Have a save trip, Tok, Tanah, Ochobot!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A few minutes later..._

"So, what do you two want to do now?" Fang looked at the elemental duo who just shrugged. They were currently sitting on the couch, the television didn't have anything interesting for them to watch after a brief check. They were now officially bored.

"I don't know."

"Me too."

Daun then asked,

"Can you suggest something fun for us to do, Fang?"

"I don't know...Wanna to read books?"

Api sighed, hands folded behind his head,

"Boring..."

"How about tending Atok's plants?" Daun looked at Fang excitedly while Api pouted.

"Still boring..."

"Come on Api! It will be fun!"

"For you maybe, but not for me." Api then grinned.

"Let's spar!"

"Api, Tanah already prohibited you from using your power, remember?" Fang chuckled as the fire elemental power grumbled unhappily.

"Ceh..."

Daun then jumped as he got an idea, "How about we play the puzzle?"

"That puzzle? But we already play that before. And you played with Petir, remember? By the way, how did you get Petir to play that puzzle anyway?" Api looked at the grinning Daun in confusion.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Api grumbled. "Cheapskate."

Therefore, after a long painstaking minutes later, they finally decided to play chess which they managed to find in the storeroom.

"Ah, I lost again!"

Api pouted at Fang who grinned happily with Daun laughing loudly beside him.

"You have 12 consecutive loss now! You really suck at chess! Hahahaha!!!"

"Shut up!" Api grumbled. "This is boring. Let's go play soccer ball at the park!"

Fang chuckled, "You just hate to lose again..."

"Hmph!"

Daun frowned, "But Api, we can't go outside!"

"Says who? Tanah never said we can't go outside. Right, Fang?"

"Errr..." Fang scratched his head. _If they go outside, who knows what kind of trouble they can cause. But, I don't want to deal with a bored Api and Daun, plus Api do has a point, Tanah never said they can't go outside. Though I better call Gopal, Yaya and Ying, as precautions._ Fang nodded as he made a decision.

"Okay, we will go to the park, but let me call Gopal, Yaya and Ying first. The more the merrier."

"Yay!" Both elemental powers cheered. Fang smiled.

_I hope this is the right decision. Well, we will just play soccer at the park. What kind of trouble they can do anyway?_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Half an hour later..._

A flying soccer ball made it's way over the field before it was-

"Yeah! I got it! Yaya, catch! Kick it into the goal now!"

"Okay Ying!"

The ball flew over Api's head.

"Gopal, defend!"

"Don't tell me twice!" Gopal skillfully catches the ball before it can entered the goal.

Api cheered, "Yay! That's awesome, Gopal!"

"Hehehe. This is Gopal, son of Kumar! When I am keeper, the ball won't go deeper!" Gopal puffed his chest proudly.

Yaya and Ying rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Heh, so arrogant, we just gave you a chance just now."

Gopal sneered, " Yeah right."

Ying huffed, "Fine. Another round then. I am gonna wipe the grin of your face!"

Gopal smirked as he threw the ball at Api before he positioned himself in front of the goal, "Bring it on! Let's go Api! We gonna teach the girls how we play soccer!"

"Oh yeah!" Api readied to kick the ball though he didn't as a sudden shout paused his movement.

"Guys!"

Api turned around and saw Fang ran towards them hurriedly. "Sorry I am a bit late."

Ying grumbled, "A bit? We already finished a game!"

"Yeah, we just want to start another round. Someone can't accept the loss..." Gopal chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Yaya sweatdropped at her friend's antic before she turned to Fang, "So, what is with the call?"

"Ah, the Commander just want a status report about my previous mission, that's all."

"Kinda long for a status report." Ying looked at Fang with an accusing look. Fang just scratched his head nervously. "You know how Commander is, he wanted a detailed verbal report despite what I've written yesterday via space mail."

Fang actually just came back from one of his solo mission before the Admiral suddenly granted him a few days off which he then choose to come to Earth rather than returning to TAPOPS Station since all his friends were already on Earth. After they arrived at the soccer field, Fang suddenly got a call from Commander Koko Ci and went away to answer it which was why he was late.

"Heh, Commander's just too lazy to read your report, that's why he called." Gopal grumbled in annoyance. "Anyway, you can join us as a referee if you want."

"Well, I will just-" Fang paused as he realized something.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah?" Gopal looked at Fang's horrified face. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Daun?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Uh oh. Daun is missing, but don't worry, he will be fine. I hope.**

**Just want to brush up my cliffhanger skill, we don't want it to get rusty now, do we? Lol.**


	9. Bored

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

I was bored when I first wrote this chapter, hence the title. Lol.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Setting: Boboiboy Galaxy S1, no time frame.

"Catch me if you can~"

"Wait for me!"

Tanah sighed as he watched Angin and Daun play tag around the lobby while they waited for Fang, Yaya and Ying finish the meeting with Commander Koko Ci in the control room just after they completed a mission. That was an hour ago, and they already planned to visit home on Earth for a few days as authorised by Admiral Tarung earlier after the meeting was done.

Gopal and him were excluded from the meeting, as the meeting was only for people with high ranks (they were only ranked Cadet at the moment). Honestly, he was more than happy to be excluded since he was not really fond of meetings **(A:N: Me too kid, me too...)** and his friends would fill him in later on anyway, but the wait was truly a torture, and he was bored! He was compelling to combine but given that he would be staring at the wall alone, he dismissed the thought. At least he can watch them run around like kindergartens rather than staring at the wall alone.

Gopal made the cafeteria his first destination as soon as they arrived at the TAPOPS Station after the mission, and while Gopal did invite him to go to the cafeteria, he wasn't in the mood to eat. He already called Tok Aba beforehand, and his grandfather promised him that a special meal would be waiting for him on the table at home. _Ah, I wonder what it is? Fish curry? Fried rice? Or maybe Tok Aba's special roasted chicken?_ Tanah grinned. _I can't wait to go home already. What is taking them so long in that meeting?!_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"He he he... Come on Daun! You are so slow!" Angin laughed as Daun failed to touch him. Again. They've been playing tag for an hour now, and Angin began to feel bored.

"I am done now."

He stopped running and went towards Tanah, leaving the panting Daun behind.

"Not... *pant*... fair..."

Angin ignored Daun as he sat beside Tanah who smiled at him softly. "Already done?"

Angin shrugged. "I can only play tag for so long, I am getting bored. Daun awfully suck at playing tag."

Daun pouted as he sat at the other side of Tanah. "Am not! You keep hovering around!"

"Heh, sore loser."

"Angin." Tanah's firm voice made the wind elemental power ducked his head apologetically.

"Sorry."

Daun stretched, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

Tanah sighed. "Don't know. It's look like the meeting is pretty serious to be this long."

"Maybe we should go to the cafeteria instead? At least we can eat something. After that tag game, I feel pretty hungry." Daun suggested.

"You really want to eat now? Don't want to spoil our appetite when we get home later. Tok Aba already promised us a special meal after all." Tanah cocked his head at Daun who shook his head vigorously. "No, I can wait."

"So... what now?" Angin looked at Tanah who just shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Daun?"

"Tag?"

Angin sighed, "Again?"

Daun shrugged, "We can spar, but then we have to walk all the way to the other side of the station to spar in the training room."

Angin shook his head, "Sparring? That's boring."

Daun grinned, "You're just lazy."

Tanah chuckled as Angin grumbled, "Am not, sparring is just not my thing."

"You always try to run away whenever we get to train. Remember that one time when you acted to faint in your spar with Fang, and when Fang went to find the medic you have disappeared. Fang was really mad at that time..." Daun laughed as he reminisced the particular event. Tanah looked at Daun with a smile, "Yeah, I remember that too. After that we combined and I summoned Api to continue the training that day."

Angin sputtered, "Bu-but... I dislike trainings!"

Tanah and Daun said in unison spontaneously, "Yeah, we know."

Both elemental powers looked at each other for a moment before they laughed, leaving Angin irritated.

"So... what now?" Daun wiped his tears after the laugh, readdressed their original unanswered inquiry.

Tanah scratched his head, "Well..."

Tanah's voice trailed off as he saw Angin yawned and his face suddenly lit up.

"Tanah Jerakah!"

Two earth pillars rose about two feets height from the ground with two metres between them. After Tanah inspected his works he turned to the surprised Daun with a smile, "Can you summon some large leaves?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fang, Yaya and Ying walked out of the control room tiredly. The meeting is finally over after two hours, and they all can't wait any longer to return to Earth with Boboiboy and Gopal.

"Ah, finally we can go home! Sometimes I wonder why I accepted the lance corporal rank when I joined TAPOPS before. I don't know if I can survive another meeting like this again," sighed Ying unhappily.

Fang chuckled, "No one like meetings, Ying. But we can have it either way. The information that we received is important, remember? Based on what Commander Koko Ci told us, there is a dangerous power sphere hunter at large. We will probably be called as back-up at anytime so we must be prepar-"

"Fang, we just got out from a meeting. Now you want to make another one in the middle of the hallway?" Ying grumbled as she cut off Fang's statement. Fang blinked before he huffed in annoyance.

Yaya just laughed softly at her friends antics. "Come on, let us get going. I just contact Gopal, he will wait for us at the lobby with Ochobot. Boboiboy is probably bored now waiting for us. He seems pretty excited to go home earlier. "

"He is not the only one. I can't wait to eat my mom's Nasi Ayam Hainan." Ying grinned happily at the thought, she really missed her mother.

When they finally reached the lobby, they saw Gopal and Ochobot hiding behind the wall as they snickered while pointed at something.

"What are you guys doing?" Fang tapped Gopal's shoulder. Gopal swiftly shushed Fang and pulled him behind the wall. Yaya and Ying followed suit.

"What is it, Gopal?" Yaya and Ying looked at the snickering Gopal in confusion. Why do they need to hide anyway?

"Hehehe... Look at that." They followed Gopal's finger to the thing he pointed out, well, someone. Fang immediately put his palms over his mouth to suppress his laugh while Yaya and Ying just smiled brightly.

"They are so cute!"

All of them looked at the sight in front of them, a huge hammock made of large leaves with its veins tied between two earth pillars, but what made them smile and snickere earlier was the occupants piled in the hammock. Angin, Tanah and Daun were sleeping soundly, and with Angin occasionally rocked the hammock with slow breeze that he made unconsciously in his sleep made them look so comfortable.

"Let's prank them." Gopal grinned devilishly before Ying smacked his shoulder. "Oi! Don't be so mean!"

"Should we wake them up?" Fang asked.

"We should, but after that long meeting I suddenly feel hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria, we can go back home afterwards." Yaya winked her eye meaningfully.

Ying chuckled and Fang just sighed, he was too tired to complain, plus he was hungry too. Gopal on the other hands, was unsatisfied.

"Cafeteria?! But I just came from there! And I want to go home now! My Amma's curry is waiting for me!"

"Shush! You gonna wake them up! Come on!" Ying hissed and dragged the protested Gopal to the cafeteria.

Yaya turned to Ochobot, "I am sorry, Ochobot. We will be back probably in an hour or so."

"It's okay, I am gonna wait here."

Yaya nodded and followed the others to the cafeteria, Ochobot flew to the hammock and rest beside Angin in the hammock.

"They are gone?"

Ochobot looked around in surprise and saw Angin opened one of his eyes. "You are awake?"

"Tanah and Daun are still asleep. I just woke up because of Gopal."

"I can call them here if you want. We can go home now."

"Nah." Angin stretched a little before he pulled Ochobot into a hug. "I feel too comfortable to get up."

"Hmm... if you say so..." Ochobot closed his eyes, both of them fell to sleep. Tanah who laid in the middle of Angin and Daun, opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly.

"Hehe. Terbaik."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**I tried to make this as cute as possible. Don't know if I succeed though.**


	10. Experiment 2 Part 2

**Author Note:**

Unfortunately, this time the chapter is not beta'd, though I hope you will enjoy as usual.

Ready to know what happened to Daun? Correction, what kind of trouble Daun into this time? Lol...

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Previously..._

_"Hey guys."_

_"Yeah?" Gopal looked at Fang's horrified face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Where is Daun?"_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Daun? He was right... here..." Gopal's voice trailed off as he stared at the empty spot he pointed to, the spot under a tree near the field.

The others looked at Gopal's face turned pale as a sheet, a deafening silence engulfed them for a few seconds before Gopal shouted in shock, "EH??!! Where is he?!"

"You tell me." Fang crossed his arms on his chest with a huff.

Gopal stammered, "B-but he was right here just now!"

"Well, now he is not! I called you guys out here to keep an eye of him! Both of them! And now Daun is missing because you guys didn't pay attention!"

Ying's anger flared as she pointed her finger at Fang, "Don't you dare blaming us! It was your task to begin with! Not us!"

"So you are saying it is my fault?!"

"Yeah!"

Fang gritted his teeth, "Why yo-"

"Guys!"

Fang's words was cut off as he, Ying and Gopal looked at Yaya who put her hands on her waist in angry manner, "This is not the time to play whose fault is! Daun is missing and we need to find him!"

Gopal pointed at Fang in accusing manner, "But he star-"

The goalposts suddenly floated in the air with a wave of Yaya's hands.

"Yes, Gopal? You are saying?"

"Ah, it was nothing."

Gopal nervously took a step back. Yaya shook her head as she took a deep breath to calm herself, put the goalposts to its rightful place before she continued, "Look, I know you guys are worrying, I am too."

Yaya then pointed to the forgotten Api who was shouting Daun's name repeatedly as he walked around the field.

"But take a look at Api, he must be worry about Daun more than any of us. We need to get moving and find Daun fast. I know that this is for experiment, but remember what happened the last time one of them went missing?"

Ying and Gopal gulped as they remembered the said event. **(A/N: Hint= Halilintar went crazy. Lol. Love that episode)** Fang wasn't there when the said memory happened but based on what he heard from Gopal, Yaya and Ying, he didn't think he wanted to see what happens first-hand. He already experienced Api's uncontrollable power, and they were now on Earth where plants were abundance here, he really didn't want to add uncontrollable Daun in his near death experience list.

The group then walked towards Api who already stopped shouting and looked down in worry. Gopal put his hand on Api's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Api, we will help you find him. Well, in my case probably before he goes into that crazy state of yours because of the memory loss thingy. I am still trauma because of that, you know!"

Ying and Ying glared at Gopal insensitivity, Ying managed to smacked him on the head before the girls smiled softly at the frowned Api. "We will find him for sure. He is probably just playing around here and got distracted with something."

Fang smiled at Api in assurance, "Aside from Adudu and Probe, there aren't any dangerous aliens on the lose. Even if he accidentally meets with Adudu and Probe, I am sure he can take care of himself."

Api shook his head, "I know Daun can take care of himself. Its not him that I am worrying about."

"Huh?" The group looked at each other in confusion. "If that the case, then why are you look so worry?" asked Fang.

"Have you forgotten?! Tanah will ground me if he knows about this! Literally! And what if Daun stumbled across Tanah?! I don't want to be squished by one of his earth golems!"

The scenes in which the earth elemental power demonstrated his anger flashed in their minds and they all have one common thought.

_We are doomed._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A few minutes earlier..._

Daun watched Api kicked the ball high in the middle of the field and sighed softly. He actually wasn't in a mood to play soccer today as he only agreed with Api's suggestion just so he didn't have to be cooped up in that house anymore, and he can't go anywhere else alone per instructed by Tanah before. So now he was officially bored. Again.

Daun sighed again as he put his head in his palm, his other hand caressed the bark of the tree he was sitting under. "I wonder if you understand my feelings, Mister Tree. You must be bored too, standing here all day for the rest of your life."

Daun stared at the tree, half-hoping that the tree would spoke back to him, though it was impossible to begin with. Daun sighed again for the umpteenth time before he stood up and walked around the tree. He wished that he stumbled upon something, even bad aliens, at least to distract him from this unnerving boredom.

He kicked a small rock before he saw something, a glimpse of purple figure scuttled into some bushes near the sidewalks.

_Is that...?_

A grin plastered on his face, the universe finally granted his wish! He looked back at Api and all his friends at the field, and turned to the spot where he saw the figure. He knew that what he would do next was completely against Tanah's orders and the earth elemental power would probably crushed him for disobeying his orders, but he need to go and followed the figure he saw just now, who knows what trouble he would do. That and to entertain himself.

_Its not I am doing anything wrong or illegal. Tanah did say that I can't wondering around alone but he didn't say I can't follow someone who probably up to cause trouble. In a way, I am not actually disobey Tanah. I will follow him real quick just to see he not doing anything wrong and get back here. The others probably wouldn't notice that I gone anyway._

Daun nodded to himself before he ran after the figure he saw, disappeared into the bushes as the others played happily at the field, oblivious to the upcoming trouble that would follows.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"DAUN!!!"

"Daun, where are you?!"

"Daun, come out this instant!"

Shouts were heard, echoed around the park as Gopal, Fang and Api searched for the missing leaf elemental power. Though so far, their efforts were futile. Yaya and Ying used their powers to search for Daun around the town but they were not received any news from them yet. Fang also used his power and summoned a number of shadow rats to cover more ground in their search mission, so far no luck. It was like Daun has vanished from the island or something.

The trio stopped for a drink at one of the vending machine after a few hours of search as Gopal plumped on the bench with a tired sigh, "Where on earth is he anyway? Are you sure he had no ability to disguise as plants?"

Api who still standing, kicked a small rock as he grumbled in irritation, "For that last time Gopal, no he don't have the ability to disguise as plants!"

"But are you sure? I meant maybe he unlock new skill or something?"

"We are originally from same person, of course I am sure! I would know if I managed to unlock new skill, wouldn't I?!"

Fang felt the surrounding temperature risen saw Api looks angrier each second, hands already ignited with fire and the oblivious Gopal of his impending doom as he still talking about Daun's non-existent skill. As annoyed he was at Gopal some times, he didn't want to explain to Mr Kumar why his son returned home as a barbeque meat later on, so he quickly put his hand to cover Gopal's mouth.

"But what if- Mmph!"

"Api, maybe you know where you usually like to hangout as Daun? Places that not related to plants?"

Api blinked at Fang's question before he calmed down as he spoke, "Well, I don't really know. Daun can be distracted by anything actually, so I can't say for sure."

Fang released Gopal who shot glares at him, before he said, "Hmm... that doesn't really helpful. Perhaps we can-"

BOOM!!!

Fang, Gopal and Api startled by the loud sound of explosion and saw black smokes came from a very familiar place. Api's eyes widen in shock.

"The smokes come from Atok's house!"

Gopal already stood up on alert, "What is it?! Is it an attack?!"

Fang frowned, "Whatever it is, its doesn't look good. Come on, lets go!"

Api gritted his teeth in frustration, hands already ignited with fire as the group ran towards Tok Aba's house.

_An attack at the time like this... not to mention its when Daun is missing... whoever they are, I will make sure they will regret for attacking Atok's house!_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Another cliffhanger... why?Because I love it.**


	11. Experiment 2 part 3

**Author Note:**

Last part of Experiment 2... finally!

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At Tok Aba's house..._

Coughs were heard as Daun fanned the smokes with his hands, windows wide opened to ventilated the air. "Ugh... too much smokes..."

Robot arm gently patted Daun's back as he continues to cough, red eyes wandered around the wrecked kitchen, "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want you to be in trouble with Tok Aba later. Its not that important anyway."

Daun shook his head as he waved his hand lazily, his cough finally subsided, "Don't worry about it. Besides, Api is summoned with me, so any damage occurred we can just pin the blame on him."

"Its weird to see you this mischievous, Boboiboy. I can't believe we always lose to you before."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Daun scratched his head before he opened the still smoking oven and pulled out a baking tray with suspicious looking black substance in it. "Anyway, we need to put this... whatever this is away. We need to redo the whole process again. Pass me the bowl, Probe."

Daun looked at the purple robot who suddenly turned silent, "Probe?"

Probe sighed, "I don't think this going work. We have failed three times now, and this will be our last shot with the amount of ingredients that we have left."

"So you gonna to give up? I-"

CRASH!

"Ouch!"

Daun fell hard on the floor as he was tackled by Api, effectively separated him from Probe. Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying fooded the kitchen with Daun and Api behind their back to shield them from the confused Probe.

"Hey, what with all this?"

"Shut up Probe! You will not get one step further to Daun!"

Probe scratched his head in confusion "What?! I am no-"

"Harimau Bayang!"

A tiger shadow appeared, growling at the still confused Probe. Probe looked at the fallen Daun in worry, silently asked for help.

_Why I came here in the first place?! I should just buy it online if I knew this would happen!_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Daun, are you okay? Did that purple ancient robot hurt you?" Api frantically checked his leaf counterpart for injuries, ignoring Probe's surprise exclamation, "Ancient?! Me?! I am still young!"

Daun then pushed Api away as he rubbed his head after the hard fell. "I am fine! Its you who hurt me! What was that tackle for- Hey!"

Daun blinked in confusion as Api hugged him tightly, eyes brimming with tears as he whispered, "I am so glad you are okay. I was so worry when I realized you have missing from the field. I am sorry, Daun."

Daun sighed as he finally figured out Api's weird behavior before he patted Api's back with a smile, "I am sorry too, for disappearing like that. I should've told you. Now let me go before the others decide to attack Probe or wreck the kitchen. We got only one shot with the remaining ingredients after all."

"Huh?"

Eyes looked at Daun in confusion. "Remaining ingredients? What are you talking about? Didn't he tried to kidnapped you?"

Daun laughed, "Is that what you think when you tackled me down like a bull?"

"Errr..." The group looked at each other uncertain. "Is that a no?"

"Of course not!" Probe exclaimed loudly. "Why would I want to kidnap Daun in the first place?!"

Ying looked at Probe with a deadpan look, "Halilintar, memory loss, Adada... Remember that?"

"Ah, hehehe... Don't mentioned that, its embarrassing!"

Yaya and Gopal glared at Probe, "Embarrassing?! Do you even know how much trouble that you caused?!"

"I am sorry?"

"Guys, please! Probe here don't meant any harm. I stumbled him at the field and he just want to bake a cake for Adudu, that's all. According to Probe tomorrow is Adudu's birthday."

"A cake? Why you need to come here?" Gopal looked at Probe suspiciously. "Just buy it online! You are a robot, you should know these things already."

"I just want it to be personal! I once read in a book that we will be appreciated more if we give a homemade present."

"Which book?" Yaya asked. Probe took out a book with a familiar figure printed on it.

"Here is it! 'Steps On How To Be Appreciated' by Papa Zola! The best book ever published in this century!"

Fang looked at the book in confusion, "When did he have a time to publish a book anyway?"

Gopal on the other hand, has his eyes sparkled with admiration. "That's a legend book! It was said that Captain Papa only published one copy per century! It's a limited edition! Probe, you got to let me borrow it!"

Ying mumbled, "Actually I think he just failed to sell more copies."

"Anyway..." Yaya said, "We can help you bake a cake. I do have experience in baking cookies. It should be easy."

The others looked at Yaya in horror while Probe replied happily, "Sur-"

Ying suddenly cut Probe's reply off, "No! I meant... uh..."

"T-this supposed to be from Probe! You will ruin the sentimental value of the cake if you are the one who bake it."

"Hmm... That's make sense. I am sorry Probe."

Sigh of relief was heard. The danger has been successfully diverted thanks to Gopal's brilliant reasoning.

A familiar voice suddenly can be heard from the kitchen entrance.

"Well, I can teach you how to bake a cake. I hope Adudu like chocolate."

Daun broke a grin, "Tok Aba!"

Daun ran towards Tok Aba and hugged the elderly tightly. "You are back!"

"Hehehe... So, anyone want to explain why my kitchen filled in smokes?"

"It's Api's fault." Daun calmly reported. Probe sweatdropped at Daun. _I thought he is joking earlier, but he really pin the fault to Api. Wait, did he just put the blame on himself?_

"Hey! That's not my fault!"

Tanah emerged behind Tok Aba after he put the paid things on the table at the living room, and have his eyes widen at the sight of the wreaked kitchen.

"I left the house for a few hours and you both managed to blow up the kitchen?! Api, I told you not to use your power, didn't I?!"

"Again, its not my fault! Why you assumed its my fault each time you see smokes?!"

Probe looked at the trio Boboiboy in confusion. "Are they okay?"

Tok Aba waved casually at Probe as Tanah continued to scold Api with Daun stood innocently beside the fire elemental power, before he turned to his grandson's friends. "Just ignore them. Fang, Gopal, both of you will grab the ingredients we needed. Yaya and Ying will clean up the kitchen."

"Okay Tok!"

Tok Aba turned to Probe as the purple robot still stared at the Boboiboy trio. "Come on Probe, you want to bake a cake, right? Just ignore them, they will stop afterwards on their own."

"Is it okay for you to help me? Aren't we always try to steal your cocoa before?"

"Don't worry about it. Both you and Adudu are not that bad actually. Besides, its just a cake. I will send the bill later. For the damages in the kitchen and the teaching fee."

"Eh, teaching fee?!"

"What? You think I will teach you for free? In your dreams. Hehehe..."

Probe sweatdropped at Tok Aba's mischievous grin.

_Like grandfather, like grandson._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_The next day... at Adudu's spaceship..._

"Mister Boss... oh... Mister Boss... Where are you Mister Boss?"

Probe entered the control room to find no Adudu and the room was completely in disaster state with dirty cups and scattered books everywhere. Probe stunned at the sight of the room. "I was out for a day and Mister Boss managed to trash the room like this?!"

He carefully put the box he was holding on a table before he proceed to pick up a broom and begin to clean the room, "I wonder where Mister Boss is, I can't find him anywhere in this ship."

"Hey."

"Woah!!!"

Probe jumped in surprise and saw a scowled Adudu stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"M-mister Boss?!"

Probe moved in front of the table to hide the box. "Y-you are here?"

"Of course I am here! This is my ship. You on the other hand..." Adudu narrowed his eyes at the purple robot, "... got some explanation to make."

Probe began to sweat bullets, "Ah... yes... errr... I am not doing it on purpose, Mister Boss! Errr... there was a squirrel, and..."

Adudu sighed, "What are you talking about, Probe? I want you to explain why this room is so messy in the first place? I told you to clean it up yesterday, didn't I?!"

"Huh? I meant, yes! Ah... A space squirrel managed to get in here yesterday so I was chasing it all day, till I forgot to clean it up."

Adudu shook his head as he walked to the control panel, "Whatever! Just clean this up! I have some work to do!"

"Oh, okay." Probe moved away to take the fallen broom before he heard Adudu called him.

"Probe, what is this box doing here? Are you collecting rubbish again?!"

Probe looked in horror as Adudu opened the box. "W-wait Mister Boss!"

"Sigh... I told you not to pick up an-" Adudu looked into the box and was dumbstruck as he saw a small, irregular shaped of chocolate cake with a terrible writing 'Happy Birthday Mister Boss!' made with white cream.

Adudu stared at the cake silently before he looked at the nervous Probe.

"Probe."

"I-I can explain... uh.. I... this is...uh..."

Adudu ignored Probe stutter as he continues to stare at the cake, "Did you bake this?"

"Yes, well... sort of." Probe looked at his boss nervously. "Do you... do you like it?"

"Its hideous."

Probe looked down in crestfallen as he heard Adudu's blunt remark.

"And who said that today is my birthday?"

Probe looked at Adudu in surprise. "Eh? Its not your birthday?!"

Adudu looked at Probe with a deadpan look, "Aren't you forget?! I already have my birthday this year!"

Probe sighed softly, "It was wrong, huh..."

He proceed to exit the room before Adudu called him, "Where is the plates and spoons?"

Probe abruptly turned around in shocked, "But its not your birthday!"

"Its not a mandatory to eat cake on birthday only."

"Its hideous! You said it yourself!"

"So? Its a food. Its not good to waste food, even as hideous as your cake."

Probe's eyes sparkled in happiness, "Mister Boss..."

Adudu looked at Probe in irritation, "Well? Are you going to let me eat this with my bare hands?"

"Ah! Yes, of course! Plates! Spoons! Coming right up!"

Probe dashed towards the kitchenette to grab the utensils needed as he hummed happily along the way.

Adudu sighed again as he stared at the cake for a few more seconds before he took the cake out of the box and noticed two piece of paper at the bottom of the box. "Huh? What is this?"

**_"Happy birthday Adudu! Hope you will enjoy the cake. The overall bill including teaching fee and refund for damages is attached with this note._**

**_Tok Aba."_**

_Teaching fee? Damages?_ Adudu blinked at the note in confusion before he take a look at the bill attached behind the note and his eyes widen in surprise at the large numbers written on it.

"PROBE! WHAT WITH THIS RIDICULOUS BILL?!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile... at Tok Aba's house..._

"Ugh... my head..."

Boboiboy moaned in pain on the couch as Tok Aba gently massaged his granson's aching forehead with some traditional herb oil to ease the pain.

"That's what you get when you scolded yourself for an hour."

"Not helping Tok..."

Ochobot hovered beside Tok Aba excitedly, "I got the data, Boboiboy! According to this you can managed to use your strongest technique more than a day at maximum. That's an improvement of your weaknesses!"

"Uh... whatever..." Boboiboy closed his eyes, uncaring to look at the data Ochobot presented in the blue holographic screen, as he more interested in nursing his aching head. He then remembered something before he opened his eyes and looked at Fang who sat on the other couch. "Hey Fang?"

"Hmm?" Fang was typing something on his portable computer, replied without his eyes pried from his current task. "What?"

"Did you lose Daun at the soccer field? I barely remembered it."

Fang's fingers froze on the keyboard and he replied calmly. "Nah, you just imagined it."

"Really? Hmm..." Boboiboy stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember before he touched his head in pain, eyes closed again. "Ugh... my head... too much thinking..."

Tok Aba looked at Fang with a smile, he stopped his massage on Boboiboy forehead as he stood up, "Probe already told me everything, Fang."

Fang swallowed nervously. "E-everything?"

"You left the house unsupervised and my kitchen still have the smoky smell. So I think we will have broccoli soup for tonight instead of carrot soup."

Fang looked at Tok Aba in shock, mouth opened as he stuttered, "N-no way... my... carrot... soup..."

Tok Aba chuckled as he went into the kitchen, leaving his grandson who still laying on the couch in pain and an astonished Fang.

"Terbaik."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**This is my first time writing Probe and Adudu... Hope I did the proper justice to their characters. My favourite villains in Boboiboy series.**

**I saw some scenes in the Instagram where Adudu become strong in Boboiboy Galaxy Season 2 comic. Don't have the opportunity to read it yet... maybe I will in the future. Those who has read the comic, no spoiler in the comments, okay? Message me privately if you want to spoil, lol.**

**Anyway, I will end Elemental Series with this chapter. I know, I know...its too sudden. Being stuck in the house for so long make my head numb, can't think a single decent idea to be put in this series. I might try to add new chapters in the future... but I can't say for sure. Which is why I decided to end it rather to put it in hiatus again.**

**So hopefully you enjoyed all the chapters in Elemental Series, thank you for your supports and reviews, tons of love from me, and I will see you in my next project. Stay at home and stay safe everyone. **

**_animexwonder signed off._**


End file.
